


我和被称为死兆的男人和幻影房间

by Lynnmix



Series: 我的死兆 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, it's the au of sorbet being the omen of death, no names are directly mentioned, this is the sequel of that sorgela fic that i dont wanna tag
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Summary: 我坐立不安，喉头发紧，只是因为我不知道该如何开始讲述我将要谈论的话题。这东西当然不会被拿来投稿，只是我们想拿来作为见证——我不能说它是我人生中最离奇的经历，毕竟现在和我同床共枕的是真正的邪神化身一般的存在，但目前为止它起码能稳坐第二名。我就直说了吧。“这房子闹鬼。”我故弄玄虚地往镜头的方向喷了一口烟，向它娓娓道来。





	我和被称为死兆的男人和幻影房间

此时此刻的我坐在我们新租的房子的卧室床上，对面架着我的小破手持摄影机，“死兆”先生站在摄影机后面，对我比了个大拇指示意可以开始了。

我换了个坐姿，把一条腿盘起来，脚心垫在另一条腿的大腿根和床之间。

“别紧张。”他对我动嘴型，这么说道。

我点了根烟，我们卧室的烟雾报警器让我拆了，现在就算房子里着火，这玩意都没法叫唤。我倒不是怯场，虽然大部分时间我负责的都是幕后工作，但自从找到了新职位，有的时候我也得出现在镜头前。我已经习惯了被拍摄，更习惯对着人或者空无一人的布景侃侃而谈，但此时此刻我感到不自在的原因不是这个。

我坐立不安，喉头发紧，只是因为我不知道该如何开始讲述我将要谈论的话题。这东西当然不会被拿来投稿，只是我们想拿来作为见证——我不能说它是我人生中最离奇的经历，毕竟现在和我同床共枕的是真正的邪神化身一般的存在，但目前为止它起码能稳坐第二名。

我就直说了吧。

“这房子闹鬼。”我故弄玄虚地往镜头的方向喷了一口烟，向它娓娓道来。

* * *

半年前，我是个被人追杀的调查记者，在一个邪教团体里遇到了他，然后我们一起逃亡到了现在居住的国家。改名换姓之后，我俩找到了在某个小众时尚杂志的工作。我们的老板也是我们的房东，一个两米多的男模特，相貌相当惊人（褒义）。他们整个编辑部都用食物当笔名，我当初应聘的时候还以为是个美食杂志，直到那杂志的二把手过来对我的简历提出疑问，我才意识到这地方的时装品味是真的不一般。

“你俩这名字认真的？那人为什么没来面试？”二把手问的是我和同居人的假名，他的金头发闪闪发光，妈的，同样是金发，相比之下我的头发就像是枯草。

“我觉得我俩的名字和贵社的风格高度一致。”我松了松领口，镇定回答，“我的搭档今天生病了，高烧起都起不来。”

“他简历没贴照片。”二把手把简历往桌上一摊，指给他的老板。那个少白头的老板抬眼，向我投来询问的目光。

“他——呃，他做了整容手术，照片和本人不符，没来得及做新的。”我就知道会这样，但我只能编瞎话。难道要我说他是死兆的人类化身，只有将死者能看到他的真容，其他人看到的模样全都不一样吗？那样的话我非得被他们抓进精神病院不可。

金发的二把手和他的老板对视一眼。

“他给我们的作品集质量相当好，我想，我们对在家工作的人的要求只有按时交稿。”二把手整了整领结，在老板的授意下说道，“如果他能在后天之前把这份稿子写出来的话，他可以永远不来上班，工资我们照给。”说完，他把一叠材料交给我，是他们做的一个采访的素材，大纲已经写好，草稿也大致完成。

不久之后我就听说，他们之所以急招供稿人，是因为原先那位的电脑进了水，存稿全部报废。那位供稿人把锅扣在了同居人养的猫身上，在教训那只猫的时候被同居人撞破，两人大打出手，双双进了医院。

“这就是为什么，我的朋友，永远都不能让猫上桌子。”坐我对面的是杂志的服化，他一边这么说，一边把跳上办公桌的猫咪抱到腿上。他的穿衣打扮在我看来就是一场灾难，不过他对除他自己之外的东西都有着惊人的好品味。

妈的，说跑题了。

“我住的房子闹鬼。”我又吸了一口烟，对着镜头，笃定地说道。

* * *

这和电影里演的不太一样。比如，鬼并不是蓬头垢面、腐烂了快一半的可怖生物，他们更像是每个隔壁都会有的、阴郁不和人交往的神秘邻居——好吧其实也不像，我们所看到的鬼魂更像是影视作品里的插叙手法，在主角（也就是我们）的生活中插入的配角的生活片段。

就比如我在家工作的时候，面对着电脑屏幕，在余光处有时会看到走廊里人影走过，而那时候我很确信死兆正在我身后午睡。

又或者在我们吃晚饭的时候（很不幸，因为工作原因，我们的晚饭更像是助长腹肌合并的夜宵），洗碗池那里叠起来的盘子会无风自动地哗啦一下，拧紧的水龙头突然淅淅沥沥地流出了水。

再或者，明明两个人都在等对方做饭，厨房里却传来了炖菜的香味——当然后者有50%的可能性是隔壁做饭的味道通过抽油烟机的通风管道进了我家。

他们离我们最近的一次大概就是上上周我结束拍摄工作提前回家的时候，死兆正坐在电视前聚精会神地看着电视。我没好意思打扰他，就放下包径直往卧室走，快离开客厅的时候听到他对我说：“欢迎回来。”我转过头去看他，但他依然在看电视，黑白电影的光打在他脸上。

然后我冲了个澡，决定在晚饭前小睡一会儿，直到晚饭之前被死兆爬床叫醒。

“吃完再睡。”他躺在我旁边，伸手把我摇醒，我翻了个身差点翻到他身上。

“电影好看吗？”我迷迷糊糊地问。

“啊？”死兆听上去完全不知道我在说什么，他好像是觉得我睡迷糊了，于是又摇了我两下。我的妈，他手劲也太大了，我感觉脑浆子都快摇成浆糊。

“你下午不是在看电影吗？”我赶紧坐起来，远离他的毒手。打了个哈欠，揉了揉眼睛，我觉着我可能周末得配个眼镜了，每次刚睡醒这会儿眼前都是模糊的。

“我没有啊？楼上装修，我今天一天都在对面街的咖啡馆里写稿。”他也跟着坐起来，面色凝重了些，“你看到我在家看电视？”

“唔……”我一下子睡意全无，严肃思考了一下家里遭贼的可能性，但我分明记着他坐在电视前的样子，无论是样貌还是声音，都与眼前的男人如出一辙。那时候我们已经知道这房子闹鬼，也与鬼魂擦肩而过了好几次，不过在此之前我们从没看清它们的样貌，硬要说的话，在那之前我们只知道这房子里的鬼魂有两个。

死兆走出卧室，从客厅拿了今天的报纸，翻到了电视频道的版面。

“你看到的我在看什么电影？”他问。

“……我没注意。”我揉揉太阳穴，试图唤起记忆，“只记得挺老的，是黑白的。”

“今天下午没有电视台播黑白电影。”他把报纸转过来，挨个捋过下午时段的节目，那上面的确没有可能是老电影的电影标题。

“见鬼了……”我顺着他的手指，一个一个看过去，“操，真的见鬼了。他和你长得一模一样。”

“谁？”

“我下午看到的那个东西……他和你长得一模一样。”我很确信我现在一点也不困了，半开的窗户不合时宜地吹进了一股凉风，我的后背直冒冷汗。

* * *

“我们的房子里有我们自己的幽灵。”我抽完了第三根烟，然后看在死兆的份上，就此打住。他在镜头后面憋气，脸都红了。我示意他停止录像，然后走到床边把窗户完全打开，徐徐凉风吹走了室内的烟气。死兆不怎么抽烟，而我算半个老烟枪——这算是我初入行业的时候染上的毛病，那时候我太年轻，急需一些证明来表明我少年老成，能担任调查记者的大任，所以我就学着业界的前辈抽烟，把自己包装成一个混迹社会多年的老油条。后来工作压力变大，抽烟也就成了开销小、见效快，并且相对安全的解压方式，从此成了习惯。但是死兆的人生轨迹和我大不相同，至少在被教团捉住之前，这家伙大概一直过着和野生动物没两样的生活。烟味对他来说不是什么安全的信号，所以他抽烟的目的和我截然相反，他抽烟是为了寻求偶尔的刺激，也就不太受的了过浓的烟味。

我这房子本来是不让抽烟的，二把手替主编来检查房间状态的时候和我提过。我那时候工作压力挺大，抽了不少，他一推门就捂鼻子，问我房间里是不是着火了。我说不是，这两天抽烟抽的有点多。他瞪了我一眼，似乎是觉得我冒犯了那位不在场的上司，然后提醒我别把房子点着了。

等到房间里烟味散得差不多了，我们才在此再次开始录制。接下来的话题比较私人，在目击了数次幽灵，并且终于清晰地看清它们的容貌之后，我们与幽灵的接触更加频繁，并且逐渐不限于视觉和听觉。

那就是在这个时候，事情开始变得不妙了。

* * *

“第一次是在上周。我在客厅的沙发上睡觉。”我对着镜头，说起这件事，“那是个下午，我半梦半醒之间，感觉自己动不了了。”手上没了东西之后，我觉得空落落的，只得揪起床单的一角，在手里捏来捏去。

“那不是普通的被梦魇住的感觉，我的躯干能动，但是手脚像是被牢牢固定一样，用力挣扎甚至会觉得很疼。”死兆看到了我的手足无措，从镜头外给我递了一瓶水，我喝了一口，继续说道，“我一开始想接着睡，但就突然觉得非常的悲伤，我无法形容，但它是非常的庞大的悲伤，压得我喘不过气。然后我就真的喘不上气了，我开始觉得无法呼吸，像是气管被卡住了一样。我努力发出一些声音，好在他听到了，把我挪到了卧室。但奇怪的是，当我离开客厅的时候，这些不舒服的感觉都消失了。”

“我想这应该是第一次附身。”我总结道。

然后这种事情就频繁了起来。

就在当天晚上，我们俩决定同房，把下午的小插曲用情欲掩盖掉。如果不是工作太忙的原因，我当然愿意和他像兔子一样做个没完。如果说一见钟情缺乏科学依据的话，那么日久生情我可以作证是真的。我对他的爱情因为多种因素而成周期性波动，通宵工作的时候是波谷，而云雨一番之后在床上温存的时候则是一个波峰。那天我正在骑他，利用床垫的弹性和他的腰劲一起一落，我正在兴头上，想要低头亲他。可就在我低下身子的时候，他倒吸一口凉气，说：“好痛！”

我当即就觉得身体凉了半截，连忙从他身上下来。骑乘位的风险在于，如果角度不对的话可能会造成阴茎折断。我的心悬到了嗓子眼，从他身上下来之后连忙检查他下腹部有没有异常，但死兆把身体团成一团，双手抱住了小腿，整个人缩在床上一动不动。

“你还好吗？！”我连忙问道，嗓子没控制住，破了音。

“疼……”死兆从牙缝里挤出回答，他的手开始抓挠腿部，像是在确认什么一样。我连忙跑到门边打开了灯，结果发现床上的家伙的身体出现了裂痕。

那不是龟裂或者皮肤被撑破的那种裂痕，而是整齐的、像是被刀或者别的锋利锐器切开的痕迹，一条一条地显现在死兆的身上，从脚开始，一路向上。我知道那应该只是鬼附身，因为我冲到他身边，在慌张中试图用手去拼合那些裂口。我的手指传来的感觉证实了这只是一种感官的欺骗，死兆的身体并没有受伤，幻觉中的刀口也没有流出血。

但疼痛是真实的。我阻止不了，只能看着他紧攥着床单，骨节发白，他狠咬着嘴唇，一方面是忍住尖叫的冲动，另一方面是想从这幻觉中解脱。

“你没事的。看着我。”我双手捧着他的脸，试图把他的注意力转换到我身上。现在想来，我应该去找点圣水或者十字架什么的，把附身的幽灵赶跑才对。可我们的房子里没有任何宗教信物，这房间里的神只有一个，容不下其他的存在。

他不住地叫我的名字，嘴唇颤抖着和我接吻。他额头已经浮了一层冷汗，可那伤口还在向上爬，他的腰被一切为二，然后是手臂，胸腔，最终到达了脖颈和脸上。

我突然想起了关于他将要被切成36片，被我和教团的人分食的事情。

附身在35条切割线全部画完之后就结束了。

那晚我们谁都没睡，只是握着手并排躺着，谁也不敢松开。

第二天我们越过现在的房主，调查了这间房屋的历史，在抽丝剥茧之下，我们得到了一个符合故事发展的答案。

那位主编当然不是这间房子的第一任主人，他受到了房屋中介的欺骗，在不知情的情况下购买了凶宅。说真的我并不感到奇怪，我们那主编虽然看着凶，但是人有点过于老实，至少没有他的二把手那么精明。

这间房屋的第一任主人没有任何问题，而第二任主人在这里被发现死亡。住在这间房子里的两个年轻男人一个死在了客厅，另一个失踪不见，只留下一大摊血迹。在他们尸体被发现的几天之后，报纸上登了讣告，他们被形容成一对遭遇飞来横祸的室友，但我想，那只是在那个时代环境下对亡命恋人的托辞。

“总而言之，房子里的幽灵，其实是在这里曾经生活过的两位男性恋人。他们在这里活过，爱过，死过。”我说完了结语，抬手把相机录制停掉。死过？这听上去好像有些奇怪，但管他呢。我只知道幽灵们似乎对此很满意，我们卧室的门兀自转动起来，轻轻地合上。

“结束了？”他问我。

“结束了。我想他们不会再来了。”我点点头，抬手把相机从三脚架上拿下来。死兆帮我把三脚架拆开，折叠好，收回了袋子里。

“最好如此。”他喃喃道。自从上次被附身之后，死兆似乎开始在一起自己皮肤的状态，每天都要往自己身上抹点什么东西来保证皮肤不会干裂。

“你应该比我清楚才对。”我拿他打趣，“你可是死兆哎。你怎么会不知道人死之后的事情。”

“正因如此，我不知道。”他突然认真起来，和我四目相对，“肉身的死并非终结，我只需要等待下一次降临。我从未体验过人类的死亡，也不知道对于人类来说，死后灵魂是否还能继续存在，但你不需要害怕，因为我已经决定带上你。”

“你是在求婚吗？好吧，这还真是有你的风格。”

“求婚？”他歪过脑袋。

“……当我没说。”我叹了口气，我都忘了，这家伙不能用人类的眼光去衡量。

* * *

一周后

房间内的幽灵自此和我们和平共处，它们不再试图附身或者干涉我们的生活，我们四个井水不犯河水。死兆最近有了新的爱好。他订了好几种杂志，园艺、烹饪甚至还有手工艺，折纸和针织之类的。反正他现在是给杂志供稿的大红人，有得是闲钱买这买那。经过几周的尝试之后，他先后把那几个杂志又退订了，专心研究折纸。

而我当然没那个时间。主编一拍脑袋决定完下个月的内容主题之后我就得和内容组去准备东西，约摄影棚和模特，每天日程直逼996。唯一的娱乐就是回家之后到睡觉之前和死兆在沙发上稍微温存一会儿。

但是影响还在继续。

那是个周五的晚上，我们周末罕见地不用加班，我和死兆窝在沙发的一角，电视上播着黑白爱情电影。我的眼睛一直盯着屏幕，手上还拿着玉米片，那电影真的是蠢爆了，银幕上的爱情故事再怎么荡气回肠也不及我和他之间的十分之一——就这他们还敢说艺术来源于生活？

我当时聚精会神于脑内的艺术批判，全然没有在意死兆在干什么。我的烟抽完了，空烟盒被我随手扔在桌上，他把烟盒里面的锡纸拿出来，就着电视的荧光屏，一板一眼地在小茶几上叠纸。

半晌，他捅了捅我。我转过头，他趁这个机会，牵起我的左手。

“看。”他把叠好的东西拿在手里给我看，银色的锡纸被他灵巧地叠成了一个不见首位的圆圈，就像一枚戒指。

“哇哦。”可我当时并不觉得这有什么特别的，语气里甚至还有点嘲弄的意思，因为我也会。我高中的时候，傻小子们用口香糖包装纸叠一模一样的玩意儿，送给同样傻的女孩儿们，这种事在高中非常频繁，以至于我光是看就看会了。

可死兆只是用那双过于真诚的眼睛看着我，然后牵起我的左手，把那个银色的锡纸环套在了我的无名指上。

“哈，好寒酸。”满是褶皱的锡纸戒指在电视光的照射下显得更加凹凸不平，他不好意思地笑笑，说，“还是应该买个真的。”

“那是当然。”这蠢爆了。就像高中的男孩儿们一样蠢。我想再说些什么，可我竟然在哭。今天晚上哪怕他从口袋里拿出个钻戒，上面的钻石大得能让英国女王黯然神伤，也不可能让我哭得更多。他把这破锡纸戴在我手指上，假装那是枚戒指——他甚至没有求婚，没有单膝下跪，没有问我愿不愿意从此和他度过一生。可我哭得像是发疯一样，我的眼泪止不住地流淌，喉咙痛得像刚刚吞下一条毛巾。

这甚至不是个真正的戒指。可当他把它戴在我的无名指上的时候，我却觉得我为了此刻已经等待了太久，真的很久，就好像从上辈子就开始等待了一样。


End file.
